Las vueltas que da la vida
by Marii-san
Summary: Un accidente cambia las vidas de Ranma y Akane, el destino marca nuevos rumbos, donde la unión y el amor serán lo más importante... ¿Podrán superar la adversidad? Lean y averígüenlo... RxA. Capítulo 3 listo!
1. El hospital

_** Todos los personajes de Ranma 1/2 incluidos en esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Escribo sin ánimo de lucro, sólo como pasatiempo.**_

**Las vueltas que da la vida.**

**Capítulo I.**

**El hospital.**

La noche era fría, gruesas gotas de lluvia resbalaban por los cristales de la ventana de aquella habitación. La tormenta no había dejado de caer desde hacía varias horas. Un riachuelo comenzaba a formarse en las calles, y avanzaba ligero hacia donde la inclinación del terreno se lo indicara. Sólo podía escucharse el ruido de la lluvia estrellándose contra el cemento de la acera y el vidrio de la ventana. Así solían ser las lluvias de noviembre, frías y tormentosas, pero solían dar paz hasta al más agitado corazón.

Por esa misma ventana, una chica miraba al exterior, sumida en sus pensamientos. Su mirada estaba perdida, su mente por momentos en blanco, preguntándose el por qué se encontraba en esa situación; un deje de melancolía la invadió. Eso ya no importaba, importaba el ahora… importaba él.

Ranma estaba a lado suyo, no como quisiera, pero al menos estaba cerca. Yacía en la cama 47 del hospital de Tokio. Cubierto por la sábana hasta la cintura se le veía en un estado deplorable. Múltiples moretones cubrían su cuerpo, tenía una venda sujeta firmemente en el brazo izquierdo, haciendo notar que dicho brazo se recuperaba de haber sufrido una fractura.

En la cara tenía varios rasguños ya cicatrizados, en la ceja derecha tenía una profunda cicatriz que la atravesaba y llegaba hasta el principio del párpado móvil, producto de una herida que tuvo que recibir varios puntos. Como si no fuera poco, se encontraba entubado debido a que su cuerpo no podía respirar por sí solo, sin contar con los aparatos que todo enfermo tiene conectados.

Aún así sus signos vitales eran estables. Akane quería creer que él pronto se recuperaría, porque era un chico fuerte, aguerrido, que nunca se había rendido ante alguna situación y ahora tampoco lo haría. Tenía la esperanza de que todo volviera a la normalidad, la escuela, los rivales, las prometidas, los comentarios inoportunos, las peleas, los golpes, las disculpas, las sonrisas y la mirada de aquellos ojos azules.

Akane nunca se había puesto a pensar, lo mucho que le gustaban los ojos de Ranma, tal vez porque nunca se dio el lujo de dar cabida a esos pensamientos en su cabeza, más que nada para tratar de negarse a si misma sentimientos que eran muy evidentes, y por eso se había propuesto involuntariamente no pensar en esas cosas.

Pero ahora que tenía el tiempo suficiente para reflexionar, se dio cuenta que los ojos de Ranma eran bellísimos, profundos, llenos de muchos sentimientos, tal vez ocultos en lo más profundo de su ser, pero que se desbordaban cuando la miraba a ella, sólo a ella. Una mirada tan cautivadora que a cualquier chica le flaquearían las piernas… y ahora extrañaba no poder ver esas pupilas azules, extrañaba aquella mirada tan especial que sólo él podía darle y que la hacía estremecer.

Quería poder decirle tantas cosas, desde lo más simple como un "hola" o un "vamos a casa" hasta un "te quiero" que nunca pudo salir de su garganta…y cayó en la cuenta de que había desperdiciado demasiado tiempo, que hubo muchas oportunidades, y ninguna fue aprovechada.

Se sintió vulnerable ante esas conclusiones y deseó poder volver el tiempo atrás… si tan sólo hubiera puesto el valor sobre el orgullo, tal vez las cosas, hubieran mejorado y quizá ella no estaría sufriendo de esa manera, experimentando aquella amarga angustia y cierto aire de culpabilidad del que era presa.

Pero el hubiera no existe, y Akane se sumió aún más en ese estado de desazón, dejando que el destino decidiera si Ranma algún día despertaría. Después de todo no podía hacer nada. El tiempo marcaría el ritmo y destino de la vida.

Las horas transcurrían lentamente. Pronto, un viento incontenible se desató y despejó el cielo, haciendo que la lluvia cesara. Akane tenía bastante tiempo de estar junto a la ventana y empezaba a tener frío por lo que se alejó de ésta. No hubiera sido nada bueno que pescara un resfriado en esos momentos, más cuando sus defensas estaban muy bajas.

El no querer alejarse de su prometido le había originado serias consecuencias a su cuerpo; se le veía muy delgada, pálida y ojerosa, con la ropa arrugada y el pelo alborotado. Apenas y había dormido los últimos días y casi no había probado bocado, entre su angustia y el no sentirse bien, le ocasionaron esa falta de apetito.

Su familia le había insistido en ir a dormir a casa, comer, relajarse y regresar al hospital después, pero su terquedad pudo más y tuvieron que ceder; además trataron de entender lo mal que Akane la estaba pasando… ver a su prometido así, tan indefenso y enfermo, era un duro golpe para ella y comprendieron que, si ellos hubieran estado en su lugar, habrían hecho lo mismo.

Akane se situó al lado de Ranma, sentándose en una silla junto a la cama. Miró a su prometido detenidamente, se fijó en su cabello desarreglado, en sus heridas, y en su (aunque demacrado) bello rostro, observó detenidamente todas sus facciones y fijó la vista en sus ojos cerrados.

Lo empezó a mirar fijamente como si con tal acción el despertara y le hablara como si nada; tenía fe de que ocurriera, pero no sucedió nada. ­– "¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo durmiendo y yo aquí sufriendo por ti?... baka"- pensaba Akane mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla, rápidamente la limpió, pero otra volvió a caer de entre sus pestañas. –"Ojala y sólo estuvieras dormido, pero no es así"- y otras lágrimas traviesas escaparon de sus ojos, para ser borradas nuevamente con la manga de su blusa.

Dudó en hacerlo, pero finalmente, tomó una de las manos de Ranma y la sostuvo entre las suyas, ejerciendo una ligera presión, como si intentara que él no se soltara de su agarre. Con tan sólo ese contacto, llegaron a la mente de Akane los sucesos de aquel fatídico día, hacía ya dos meses, en el que ambos estuvieron a punto de perder la vida, pero gracias a Ranma ella había resultado ilesa. Como siempre lo había hecho, la protegió hasta el final.

­–"Todo es mi culpa"- se reprochó Akane a sí misma. Se maldijo por ser tan débil y no haber podido cuidarse a sí misma. ¿Pero qué había pasado con ella en todo este tiempo? Antes se valía por sí misma, cuando todos esos chicos de la escuela la molestaban, cuando Kuno aparecía de la nada, cuando defendía a algún chico o chica en problemas.

Y ahora, nada. Desde que Ranma entró en su vida, él se volvió su protector y ella sólo daba uno que otro golpe a Kuno, y bueno a Ranma también, que se lo merecía, pero de ahí ni un golpe más. Ni siquiera podía enfrentarse a Shampoo o Ukyo, porque enseguida Ranma intervenía ya que no quería que saliera lastimada.

Se culpó todavía más, por haberse vuelto dependiente de Ranma, al menos así ella lo pensaba. Su orgullo de artista marcial aún estaba entre sus prioridades y el no poder defenderse implicaba derrota, debilidad, pero debía admitir que sentimentalmente hablando el que el joven de la trenza la salvara la hacía sentir una tranquilidad y felicidad infinitas, porque eso significaba que le importaba, aunque sea un poco.

Se le quedó mirando largo rato, ensimismada en sus pensamientos, cuando unos suaves golpeteos en la ventana la sacaron de su concentración. Volteó hacia la abertura y se dio cuenta que empezaba a llover de nuevo. Y así como las gotas de agua se estrellaban violentamente en el cristal de la ventana, así se estrellaron en la cabeza de la chica las últimas palabras que Ranma pudo articular antes de caer inconciente entre sus brazos.

Por fin estaba teniendo un poco de sosiego, pero sólo recordó aquellas palabras y todo se derrumbó de nuevo. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron de golpe, concentrándose en el recuerdo de sus palabras. –Él me dijo… y yo no pude… y ahora está… ¿por qué?...¿por qué siempre todo tiene que ser tan difícil?...¡Maldición!- dijo, apretando cada vez con más fuerza la mano del muchacho.

Sin poderlo evitar innumerables lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus pálidas mejillas, hasta caer en las sábanas de la cama. La chica de cabellos azulados trataba de ser fuerte y contener el llanto, pero era tanto su dolor que ya no pudo más, y recargándose en el dorso de Ranma, empezó a llorar amargamente, hasta que el cansancio la venció y cayó rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

Mientras tanto, en la oscuridad, otra mente trataba de encontrar una salida, una pista que lo ayudase a emerger de aquel profundo abismo en el que había caído.

**Notas de la autora:**

_¡Hola!_

_Por fin me he animado a subir una historia a fanfiction y pues espero les agrade. Debo decir que este es mi primer fic, nunca había escrito una historia hasta ahora, por lo que tal vez tenga errores de gramática, etc._

_Me gustaría mucho recibir sus reviews acerca de esta historia, comentarios, sugerencias, criticas (constructivas por supuesto _: D_) para que cada día vaya mejorando en esto de escribir fics. Todas sus opiniones serán muy importantes para mí y trataré de tomar todas en cuenta._

_Los veo en el siguiente capítulo_ ;)

**_Marii-san._**


	2. ¡No te deprimas!

­ _**Todos los personajes de Ranma 1/2 incluidos en esta historia pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. **_

_**Escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro, es sólo para entretener.**_

**Las vueltas que da la vida.**

**Capítulo II.**

**¡No te deprimas!**

– ¿Akane? ­– preguntó una voz débil y lejana.

– ­¿Ranma?... ¿Eres tú?... Todo está oscuro, no puedo verte. ­– fue la contestación.

­– ¿Dónde estás? ­– la chica preguntó de nuevo, más no hubo respuesta. ­

– ¿Ranma?, ¿Dónde estás? ­– insistió Akane. ­

– ¡Aquí estoy Akane! ¡Aquí! ­– contestó el joven de ojos azules.

­– ¡¿Dónde?! ¡No puedo verte! ­– exclamó una desesperada Akane que buscaba con sus manos entre la oscuridad alguna señal de Ranma.

–­ ¡Aquí Akane! ­– Ranma gritó. De repente una intensa luz cegó la vista de la chica.

– ¡No puedo ver! ­– la luz primero lejana, ahora se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia ella.

­– ¡Cuidado! ­– se pudo escuchar a lo lejos la advertencia de Ranma. Y todo se volvió negro otra vez. Sólo podía escucharse la respiración agitada de Akane.

– ­¡Akane!... ¡Akane!... ¡Akaneee! ­– una voz la llamaba. ­

– ¿Ran…ma? ­– titubeó con temor.

– ­¡Akane!... ¡Akane!... ¡Akane! – siguió insistiendo la voz, que ahora era más aguda. – ¡Akane… despierta! ¡Despierta! ¡Akane!

La chica de cabellos azules dio un respingo en la silla, había dormido toda la noche allí, con la cabeza recostada sobre la cama. Aún tenía la mano de Ranma sujeta entre la suya. Se estiró un poco y se restregó los ojos, fue hasta ese momento que notó la presencia de alguien más en la habitación.

– ¡Por fin despiertas! – exclamó Nabiki –Estabas teniendo una pesadilla supongo.

– ¿Cómo lo supiste? – preguntó Akane, que trataba de arreglarse un poco el cabello.

– Bueno… – continuó Nabiki – es que estabas sollozando y murmurabas algo. Traté de despertarte pero fue inútil, no reaccionabas. ¿Acaso no me escuchabas?

­– Pues la verdad no lo sé, es decir, oí una voz pero creí que provenía de mi sueño. – contestó la joven.

– Mmm, ya veo. ¿La misma pesadilla de siempre? – preguntó con curiosidad la chica castaña, al tiempo que se sentaba en un sillón ubicado debajo de la ventana.

– Sí… – suspiró Akane resignada. – No… no puedo evitarlo, las imágenes vuelven a mi cabeza, de repente todo se vuelve oscuridad. Ranma me llama y nunca puedo encontrarlo, de repente, una luz me ciega, trato de cubrirme pero es muy intensa. Siento miedo, desesperación y todo vuelve a ser negro, entonces despierto.

– ¡Vaya! Si que es un sueño extraño – dijo Nabiki un tanto sarcástica.

– Oye no te burles Nabiki – repuso Akane molesta. – Si te vas a burlar mejor olvídalo, no te hablaré más sobre ello. Esto… esto es muy difícil para mí y parece no importarte – Nabiki hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza y tiró del brazo de su hermana para que se sentara a su lado.

– No, no me burlo Akane – objetó – Sólo creo que todo esto que te pasa es sólo culpa tuya.

– Lo sé… – dijo Akane bajando la cabeza. – Todo esto del accidente fue culpa mía, si yo no… ­

– ¡Ey espera! – la interrumpió Nabiki. – Yo no hablo de eso tontita. Yo me refería a tus pesadillas.

– ¿Cómo? No te entiendo ­– expresó confundida la menor de los Tendo.

– Pues verás – explicó la castaña – Creo que tú misma te has sugestionado. Todo el día estás cargando con el problema. Sólo mírate. Siempre estas encerrada aquí, no sales ni siquiera a tomar aire fresco, llevas puesta la misma ropa de hace dos días y tampoco has visto a papá en el mismo tiempo. Ya no cuidas tu apariencia, todo el tiempo estás desarreglada, somnolienta, con los ojos rojos e hinchados, no tienes ganas de hacer nada. Incluso no has dejado que la tía Nodoka o el tío Genma se queden en la noche en tu lugar. Necesitas dejar de estar deprimida y…

– ¿Y cómo no estarlo? – interrumpió Akane. – ¿Crees que ver a Ranma así, es una fiesta? ¿Crees que no he intentado ser optimista y decir "todo saldrá bien"? ¡Claro que lo he intentado! – gritó con rabia y desesperación mientras varias lágrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas – ¡Pero no es fácil! Cada vez que busco una mínima esperanza, los doctores me la quitan con sus diagnósticos y entonces es cuando empiezo a pensar que todo está perdido…yo… yo... lo intento… pero… – el llanto ya no la dejaba hablar.

– Ese es tu problema Akane – replicó Nabiki mientras secaba con su pulgar algunas lágrimas que aún brotaban de los ojos de la chica. – Sólo porque Ranma está así crees que el mundo se acabará y eso no es verdad. La vida sigue hermanita, y debes seguir el curso de ésta. Tal vez te suene frío y desconsiderado lo que te digo, pero es la verdad.

– Quizás el mundo no se acabe Nabiki, pero mi mundo sí…– repuso una Akane más calmada pero con un deje de tristeza en su voz, bajando la mirada. Nabiki se acercó más a su hermana y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

– ¡Tienes que superarlo! Siempre has sido fuerte y debe entrarte en la cabeza que no puedes hacer nada por Ranma, sólo él mismo puede salvarse ahora, y sí, debes estar a su lado, pero el que estés aquí una docena de horas no va a cambiar su estado. Lo único que cambia es que te atormentas más y pones en peligro tu salud, tanto física como mental.

La habitación se quedó silenciosa por un momento, para aligerar la tensión la joven castaña comentó: – Quiero que seas fuerte por los dos Akane, así Ranma pronto se recuperará y yo podré seguir cobrando ganancias a costa de ustedes dos… claro por el bien de la familia – terminó de explicar una sonriente Nabiki que hizo un ademán con el dedo índice de su mano derecha apuntando hacia arriba.

Akane casi se cae de espaldas por el comentario, que ella pensó inoportuno. A pesar de eso, no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa por las ocurrencias de su hermana, que sabía intentaba alegrarla un poco. Sí, se había descuidado un poco, pero quería estar con Ranma el mayor tiempo posible. Sentía que de alguna forma así estaban juntos, conectados y que su presencia influía en el chico. Había leído que si se le hablaba a una persona en coma, ésta podía oírlo, que si se le tocaba igual lo sentía y así se establecía una conexión entre la realidad del paciente y la del familiar. Tal vez por eso se había obsesionado con estar a su lado. Y ahora se encontraba en las condiciones que describía su hermana.

– Nabiki yo… – empezó a hablar Akane, pero fue interrumpida por la joven – No tienes me tienes que decir nada Akane, pero piensa en lo que te dije ¿de acuerdo? Papá… está preocupado por ti ¿sabes?, y bueno, no queremos que él tampoco se altere, Kasumi y yo lo discutimos así que decidí venir a hablarte… y sacarte de aquí, que pareces ermitaño. Vamos, te invito a comer – señaló entusiasta.

– No creo que se buena idea Nabiki… – al decir esas palabras su hermana la miró de manera acusadora.

– Akane… ¿no has entendido nada? Además ¡yo invito!, eso jamás volverá a pasar, así que aprovecha que hoy estoy de buen humor – dijo guiñándole un ojo. – O… puede ser que no quieras salir porque temes que alguna de las prometidas venga a verlo – agregó mordazmente.

– ¡Por su puesto que no! – gruñó Akane cruzándose de brazos – Eso no es importante ahora.

– ¡Tranquila! Sólo era una broma – rió Nabiki – ¿Vendrás?

Akane lo pensó por unos segundos y más resignada que convencida asintió con la cabeza, tomó su bolso al tiempo que Nabiki hacía lo mismo, revisó que todo estuviera en orden y miró de reojo a Ranma antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

Después de comer, fueron a dar una vuelta por el parque, hacía un día espléndido. Después de la lluvia de la noche anterior, el cielo se veía completamente despejado, claro, pacífico. El sol, se encontraba en el cenit y parecía jugar con los saltos de agua que salían de las fuentes de aquel parque, formando hermosos arcoiris. Varios niños jugaban alegremente, mientras sus padres los observaban sentados en las bancas cercanas. Una madre en particular, le sacudía el vestido a su pequeña hija, para después cargarla y darle un beso en la mejilla. Akane miró con detenimiento aquella escena mientras caminaba junto a su hermana. ­­­­­­­­­­– _Ojala mamá estuviera aquí…_ – pensó la joven, que fue sacada de sus pensamientos por Nabiki.

– Dime Akane… – dudó en preguntar – ¿Por qué no nos has contado lo que sucedió realmente ese día?­ – hubo un largo silencio por lo que Nabiki volvió a hablar – Hace un momento en la habitación… ¿Por qué dijiste que fue culpa tuya?

– No quiero hablar de eso – dijo secamente Akane – Cuando esté lista… se los contaré.

– ¿Tan malo es? – insistió Nabiki

Akane paró de caminar y fijó su mirada en el cielo – Es que… – suspiró – Ni yo misma sé que pasó. Aún no puedo creer que esto haya sucedido. La peor parte es que, me siento muy mal por no haberle dado una respuesta… – dijo esto más para sí misma que para su hermana. Bajó la vista y cerró los ojos con fuerza, para evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. – Es mejor que regresemos ya – dijo aún con la cabeza gacha y empezando a caminar. Nabiki se sorprendió por las palabras de su hermana, pero no tuvo oportunidad de cuestionarla una vez más, así que se dedicó a guardar silencio y seguir sus pasos, rumbo al hospital.

Pasados 10 minutos de incómodo silencio, las dos hermanas llegaron al edificio. Entraron y caminaron hacia la recepción, allí Akane saludó con mucha familiaridad a la enfermera en turno. Al parecer se habían vuelto amigas. Aunque a simple vista se podía notar que la joven no pasaba de los 22 años, en su mirada se reflejaba la experiencia y su responsabilidad quedaba expresada en su pulcro uniforme, bien portado y en su cabello perfectamente recogido.

– Buenas tardes Ren-chan – saludó con una sonrisa Akane.

– Buenas tardes Akane-chan – contestó la enfermera – Por fin te decidiste a salir ¿eh?

– Pues… sí – dijo no muy convencida – Por cierto, te presento a mi hermana.

– Nabiki Tendo- contestó por reflejo la castaña.

– Ren Fuji. Gusto en conocerte. – Ambas chicas se estrecharon la mano.

– ¡Vaya! Te apellidas como la cadena de televisión – dijo curiosa Nabiki.

– ¡Sí! Es gracioso – rió la enfermera – Siempre me dicen lo mismo.

Akane estaba algo ansiosa por regresar a la habitación y ver a Ranma, su intuición le decía que algo no andaba bien, así que decidió intervenir en la conversación de las dos jóvenes.

– Perdón por interrumpir pero, voy a pasar a ver a Ranma. Nabiki, quédate si quieres con Ren, ahora vuelvo. ­– expresó un tanto preocupada.

– ¿Segura Akane? ¿No quieres que te acompañe? – preguntó Nabiki.

– ­No, no es necesario, en serio puedes quedarte aquí. – contestó impaciente Akane.

– Además – agregó Ren – Akane tendrá compañía de la otra chica. No se quedará sola.

– ¿La otra chica? ­– expresó sorprendida la menor de los Tendo.

– Bueno… – la enfermera empezó a hojear una libreta – Según el registro, media hora después de que te marchaste esta chica llegó a visita. La chica es de nombre… – buscó entre las celdas del formulario – Kuonji. Ukyo Kuonji

Akane estaba incrédula – _¿Ukyo?_ – pensó la joven ­– _Ella hace casi tres meses que se marchó de Nerima ¿Cómo se enteró? _– aún estupefacta preguntó a la enfermera – ¿Estás segura?

– Sí, así lo dice el formulario. No puede mentir. – Contestó la chica muy segura de lo que decía.

– Eh… Akane – habló Nabiki casi en susurro para después empezar a reír nerviosamente.

– ¡Nabiki! ¿Tú lo sabías verdad? – espetó Akane enojada.

– ­¡Ups! – dejó escuchar entre risas nerviosas Nabiki – Olvidé decírtelo. Esta mañana nos llegó una carta de Ukyo, diciendo que se había enterado del accidente y que pronto vendría a verle. No me esperaba que viniera tan pronto – dijo con cierto aire pensativo.

Akane no podía estar más molesta con su hermana por no haberle avisado antes de la dichosa carta. Ahora tendría que ver a Ukyo, y seguro ésta querría saber con santo y seña lo que había ocurrido. ¡Con lo mucho que le encantaba hablar del tema!

– ­En fin, tendré que ir a hablar con ella. – pensó en voz alta. Y dicho esto empezó a caminar rumbo a la habitación 47.

– ­Akane – dijo Nabiki lo suficientemente alto para que ésta la escuchara – Sólo recuerda que Ukyo aún no sabe que pasó con Ranma – _Y nosotros tampoco. _– se dijo para sí la castaña.

– Ya lo sé – gruñó Akane entre dientes ­– ya lo sé… – y siguió caminando por el pasillo. – _¿Por qué tengo que estarle dando explicaciones a todo el mundo? ¡¿No pueden dejarme en paz?!_

**Continuará…**

Notas de la autora:

¡Hola a todos!

Antes que nada, pediré una disculpa por el retraso. Aunque estoy de vacaciones he estado ocupada en otros asuntitos y pues no pude actualizar hasta ahora. Cabe mencionar que me retrasé más pues el capítulo no estaba hecho y al ser novata en esto, me resulta bastante difícil hilar una idea con las demás, por lo que escribía y borraba. Siento que el fic se me está yendo por otros rumbos. Aunque tengo bien planteado a donde quiero llegar, aún no sé que situaciones se desatarán para llegar al punto, así que empiezo a pensar en otras ideas que me alejan del objetivo y eso me hace frustrarme un poco. No quedé muy satisfecha con este capítulo porque siento que es de relleno. En realidad no avanza casi nada la historia, a excepción de la llegada de Ukyo.

También he de decir que estaba indecisa sobre quién tendría la conversación con Akane. En un principio pensé que fuera Kasumi, pero quise darle otro giro para que ella no fuera como siempre la que da los consejos. Escogí a Nabiki, porque con su carácter y todo, sigue siendo la hermana de Akane. Intenté resaltar que si bien hace el papel de consoladora aquí, en momentos vuelve a ser la misma de siempre: sarcástica, fría y calculadora. Espero no me haya salido un poco OOC.

Bueno después de desahogarme un poco, quiero agradecerles infinitamente a los lectores que me dejaron sus reviews, en verdad aprecio mucho sus comentarios, me motivan a seguir con la historia. Aquí les dejo una breve respuesta a cada uno de ellos:

_**Milk goku: **_Espero no te haya hecho esperar mucho y sí, este fic está un poco triste y estará dramático más adelante, aunque también habrá escenas romanticotas. Ojala sigas leyendo la historia y espero te guste :D

_**Miyasaka: **_¡Que bueno que te gustó! Me alegra mucho leer eso y bueno tu pregunta fue contestada en este capi, de si estaba en coma o no :P espero sigas la historia de cerca.

_**Ana: **_Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me hace sentir muy bien el que te haya transmitido misterio la historia, eso es lo que quería reflejar. Y sip, este es mi primer fic, espero seguir así de bien como dices he ir mejorando.

_**Ladymanga: **_Me alegra que el fic se te haya hecho interesante y que quieras seguir leyendo la continuación. Ojala que lo que escriba más adelante, sea al menos algo parecido al tema que buscabas. Me esforzaré en los capis siguientes.

_**BABY SONY: **_Gracias por tu felicitación, en verdad te lo agradezco. Creo que te dejé con las ganas con este capi, porque aún no sabemos que le dijo Ranma a Akane, pero no te preocupes, pronto ese misterio se resolverá :P

Bueno ahora si me despido. Ya los mareé con mi monólogo de no saber escribir aún bien y con mis comentarios. Espero sigan leyendo la historia y dejen sus reviews, para saber si les gusta o no, si puedo mejorar en algo, alguna crítica o sugerencia, cualquier cosa para mejorar. No duden en escribir. Doy otra vez gracias a las personas que lo hicieron.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo…

**Marii-san.**

**P.D. **Tal vez me tarde en actualizar u.u


	3. Recordando

***Todos los personajes de Ranma 1/2 que se incluyen en esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. **

**Esta historia está escrita para el entretenimiento, no para lucrar.**

**La vueltas que da la vida.**

**Capítulo III**

**Recordando...**

Cuatro y media de la tarde. La cafetería del hospital llena, y un constante golpeteo en una de las mesas se hacía presente.

Con un vaso de café en la mano derecha, Ukyo golpeaba la superficie de la mesa, mientras miraba hacia la nada. Una y mil dudas azotaban su cabeza y ni siquiera una podía ser resuelta…aún. Apoyó su codo izquierdo en la mesa y descansó su mentón en la mano.

Contemplaba el ir y venir de las personas, que preocupadas por sus familiares, deambulaban por los pasillos o por el amplio salón que era la cafetería. Definitivamente era un lugar deprimente.

­– _¿Qué pasó con Ranma? _

Volvió a pasar por la mente de la castaña, aún le costaba creer que estuviese pasando algo así. Desde que se enteró, no dudó en venir a apoyar a su amigo. ­

–_Amigo_ ­­– pensó y sonrió de medio lado.

­– _Aún me es difícil aceptar que… _­– algo interrumpió lo que pensaba cuando escuchó entre el barullo una voz conocida, de inmediato alzó la vista y empezó a buscar entre la gente, entonces distinguió una figura bastante familiar.

– _¿Esa no es…?_

Nabiki caminaba junto a Ren, hablando animadamente. Aprovechando que la enfermera tenía un receso, decidieron ir a la cafetería para charlar un rato.

Las dos jóvenes habían socializado muy rápido y se dieron cuenta que tenían varias cosas en común. Se acercaron al mostrador y Ren pidió dos vasos de té.

Mientras esperaba la orden, notó que alguien se acercaba a Nabiki y le hablaba con mucha familiaridad. No tardó en cavilar que probablemente sería Kuonji, la otra chica que había venido a visitar a Ranma.

No le tomó importancia y se giró donde el mostrador para pagar. Alcanzó a escuchar un "¿Akane está aquí?" pronunciado por Ukyo y antes de que pudiera invitarla a sentarse con ellas, vio a la chica salir apresuradamente de la cafetería.

­– _Algo extraño ocurre aquí _­­– se dijo para sí, pero decidió no meterse donde no la llamaban.

Akane resopló por enésima vez mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de Ranma. Estaba cansada de dar explicaciones y sabía que con Ukyo no sería la excepción.

Ya estaba maquinando en su mente la manera de esquivar las preguntas de la chica de la espátula, pero cual fue su sorpresa al abrir la puerta de la habitación y encontrar solo a Ranma. ­­

– _Tal vez se fue _­– pensó, y como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima, suspiró de alivio y se dejó caer sobre el sillón.

Después de un descanso, se irguió y miró a Ranma sin prestarle mucha atención. Una duda le llegó a la mente, y es que nunca se enteró del motivo por el que un día, inesperadamente, Ukyo se marchó de Nerima.

Recordó que días antes del accidente le preguntó a Ranma sobre ello, pero algo los interrumpió y no pudo decirle nada.

Su meditación duró muy poco, pues de momento la puerta se abrió precipitadamente y Ukyo apareció en la entrada.

Las dos chicas se quedaron viendo fijamente por unos instantes. Esta sería una larga conversación.

* * *

Dos semanas habían pasado desde aquella entrevista entre las dos prometidas. La chica de la espátula decidió establecerse nuevamente en Nerima, volviendo a abrir su restaurante.

La joven aún recordaba como se había desarrollado su encuentro con Akane. Habían hablado durante horas, y al final ni una y otra obtuvo las respuestas que deseaba.

Desde el momento en que cruzó el umbral de la habitación 47, Ukyo pudo notar el desgaste físico de Akane, y al momento de platicar con ella, se dio cuenta de su desgaste emocional. Se le veía bastante afectada por el accidente.

Cuando Ukyo fue avisada por Nabiki de que la menor de las Tendo se encontraba en el hospital, lo primero que pensó fue confrontarla cuando la viera, le exigiría una explicación de lo ocurrido y no se iría de allí hasta no obtener lo que quería.

Pero al llegar a la habitación, toda esa determinación se fue a la basura. Akane no quiso decir una palabra sobre lo ocurrido y Ukyo decidió no presionarla.

Se sorprendió de encontrar a Akane tan sensible. Aún cuando ésta intentaba ocultar su pena, era evidente que no era la misma de siempre.

Esa chica fuerte, valiente y testaruda, se había desvanecido y el dolor era lo único que ocupaba su ser. El brillo de sus ojos se había pagado y su sonrisa se había ido.

Ukyo sintió pena por aquella joven, que en momentos había sido su rival y en otros su amiga.

–_No te preocupes Akane, de ahora en adelante seré tu amiga y te apoyaré todo lo que pueda. Lo haré por ti y por Ranma…_

Con esos pensamientos en su cabeza, la joven castaña se levantó de su cama, se vistió y se preparó para abrir su restaurante, para trabajar arduamente en ese nuevo día que comenzaba. Tenía pensado, por la tarde, ir a visitar a la menor de los Tendo, para platicar con ella sobre su decisión.

* * *

Akane iba de camino al Dojo Tendo. No quería separarse de su prometido, pero se dio cuenta que necesitaba darse una ducha, su cuerpo, cansado y sucio, se lo pedía a gritos. Muy a su pesar, dejó el hospital antes de que el sol saliera, para así regresar lo más pronto posible. Estaba más deprimida que de costumbre.

La constante insistencia de todos, la tenía cansada, pero irónicamente deseaba decírselo a alguien. Sin embargo no sabía a quien.

Aunque contaba con el apoyo de toda su familia y amigos, no se sentía en completa confianza para desahogar todas las frustraciones que llevaba en el pecho desde hacía meses. Tenía que sacar sus sentimientos, de eso no tenía duda, sabía que se sentiría mejor.

Tal vez por casualidad o por cosa del destino, mientras caminaba, sus pasos la llevaron hasta el consultorio del doctor Tofu.

Se detuvo frente a la entrada, dudó en entrar. Aunque sabía que en él podía confiar, aún se sentía temerosa e insegura. Pero sobretodo se sentía egoísta en agobiar al doctor con sus dificultades.

– _El doctor Tofu no tiene la culpa de todo lo que me pasa, si hablo con él seguro se preocupará y cargará con mis problemas ¿quién soy yo para arruinarle el día?_

Se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el Dojo, pero de repente se paro en seco.

– ¡_No, no! ¡Necesito decírselo a alguien! Y… quien mejor que el doctor Tofu. Él, ha sido como un padre para mí. Seguro me dará un buen consejo. _

Y dicho esto volvió sus pasos hacia el consultorio y entró.

– ¿Doctor Tofu? ¡Buenos días! – dijo Akane tratando de sonar casual. El doctor salió hacia la sala de espera para recibirla.

– ¡Hola Akane! Que bueno verte. ¿Cómo estás? – Akane agachó la cabeza.

– Bien – contestó falsamente. Se hizo un silencio.

– Pero pasa, anda no te quedes ahí. ¿Quieres un poco de té? – preguntó el doctor, liberando la tensión. Akane asintió con la cabeza.

– Bien, vamos adentro entonces.

Después de que el té estuvo listo, el doctor lo sirvió y le entregó una taza con el líquido a Akane, que se había sentado junto a una mesita que había en el consultorio.

El médico tomó asiento cerca de ella y mientras endulzaba su té preguntó.

– ¿Y a qué debo tu visita? Tenía mucho que no te veía… – Akane no hizo mas que bajar la mirada hacia su te mientras sujetaba su falda con fuerza. El doctor observó cada uno de estos movimientos, pero dejó que ella decidiera cuando hablar. Finalmente lo hizo.

– Ya no puedo más… – expresó la chica con un hilo de voz – Ya no soporto todo esto… ­– continuó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Tofu supo que el asunto se trataba de Ranma. Se acercó un poco más a Akane y la abrazó, ésta se aferró a él como alguna vez lo había hecho, cuando acababa de conocer a su prometido.

– Tranquila… todo saldrá bien.

– ¡No, todo es mi culpa! – Tofu se sorprendió por sus palabras.

Akane desahogó toda su impotencia en la camisa de aquel médico, que era más que eso, era su amigo. Él, sólo se dedicó a reconfortarla acariciándole el cabello, mientras ella lloraba. Momentos después, la joven se calmó un poco y con un pañuelo de su bolsillo se secó los restos de lágrimas.

– Gracias… – por fin logró articular, aún con la voz amortiguada de tanto sollozar.

El galeno la miró, y como todos pudo observar los cambios que había sufrido la joven Tendo. Se preocupó en demasía. Como buen practicante de la medicina, sabía que si la chica continuaba así, seguro caería gravemente enferma.

– Akane, no debes de atormentarte de ese modo. No fue tu culpa, fue un accidente.

– Es que usted no entiende. – la chica bajó la mirada hacia su regazo. – Si yo no hubiera…él estaría aquí, conmigo.

– Dime, ¿por qué no me cuentas lo que pasó? Te aseguro que esto quedará entre nosotros si así lo deseas. – el doctor le ofreció una amable sonrisa que la hizo sentir plena confianza.

– Todo pasó hace casi tres meses. Las cosas seguían normalmente, aunque Ranma y yo no peleábamos tan frecuentemente como antes. Hasta que Shampoo y mi testarudez, echaron todo por la borda…

------

**_Flash Back_**

Los prometidos más conocidos de Nerima caminaban por las calles de la ciudad, comprando algunas cosas que Kasumi y Nodoka les habían encargado para la cena. Poco común en ellos, iban hablando animadamente y de vez en cuando soltaban risas cómplices.

– Nada más de recordar la cara de Daisuke cuando por fin decidió declarársele a Yuka, no puedo dejar de reír… – expresó divertido el chico de la trenza.

– Sí yo tampoco. La verdad es que se le veía muy nervioso.

– ¡Y que lo digas! El pobre temblaba, es más estuvo toda la mañana serio y eso no es típico de él.

Akane soltó una risita.

– Bueno al final todo salió bien. Se les veía felices. Espero estén juntos mucho tiempo… – la peli-azul soltó un suspiro.

– Sí, ojala.

– Qué bueno que nuestros mejores amigos estén juntos. – dijo Akane con cierta emoción – Daisuke con Yuca, Hiroshi con Sayuri y…

– Tú y yo… – interrumpió Ranma.

Akane se sorprendió por las palabras del chico y paró en seco en medio de la calle. Ranma también lo hizo y olvidando dónde se encontraban, se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos. Una mirada cómplice y de cariño. Se sonrieron, empezando a acortar los centímetros que los separaban.

– Akane yo… – susurró el joven Saotome cerca de la boca de su prometida.

La menor de las Tendo sintió un escalofrío por la cercanía, y dejándose llevar cerró los ojos. Pero aquello que esperaba nunca llegó por la intromisión de cierta amazona.

Desconcertada, abrió lo ojos y se encontró con un horrible panorama: Shampoo completamente aferrada al cuerpo de Ranma, y éste sin saber qué hacer. Y para colmo en un descuido de él, la joven china se acercó y lo besó apasionadamente en la boca.

Con rabia, tristeza y decepción, Akane optó por irse de allí para dejar de ver aquello que la lastimaba tanto. Hacía tan sólo unos instantes, Ranma iba a besarla a ella, pero al parecer había preferido a Shampoo.

– _¡Qué tonta! _– se dijo a sí misma.

Ranma logró zafarse por un momento de aquél abrazo chino y detuvo a Akane por una muñeca. Vio que lágrimas amenazaban con brotar de los ojos de su prometida. Se sintió fatal. ¡Por qué siempre tenía que haber alguien que se interpusiera entre ellos!

– Akane, perdóname yo no… – intentó decir, pero la joven no lo dejó terminar.

– No digas nada, ya lo he visto todo – habló, tratando de mantener la calma.

– Qué tonta fui, cómo pude pensar que… – la voz se le cortó.

– ¡Te odio!

Gritó llorando al fin, y soltándose del agarre de Ranma, corrió a toda prisa, perdiéndose entre la gente. Shampoo aprovechó el estado de shock del chico para volver a restregar su cuerpo contra el de él.

Cuando al fin salió de su trance, el joven Saotome se la quitó de encima violentamente y corrió para poder darle alcance a su prometida. Sin embargo, ésta lo vio de lejos, y sabiendo sus intenciones, comenzó a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían. Ya había anochecido y entre el reflejo de las luces y el llanto, no podía ver con claridad. Más siguió corriendo porque no quería que Ranma llegara hasta ella.

Por su parte, el joven iba a toda prisa; le faltaba poco para alcanzar a Akane. Pudo notar que ella parecía no fijarse por donde iba, y lo comprobó cuando vio como cruzaba la calle sin darse cuenta que un camión venía a toda velocidad hacia ella.

El pánico se apoderó de él y corrió con todas sus fuerzas para salvarla. Para cuando Akane se percató del peligro, el vehículo estaba a escasos metros de ella. Vio una intensa luz que la cegó y escuchó un grito lejano.

– ¡Akane cuidado!

Sintió que una fuerza la empujó hacia el otro lado de la calle y después todo se volvió oscuridad.

El sonido de sirenas distantes y voces de los transeúntes, la hicieron volver en sí. Estaba aturdida, mareada, le dolía mucho la cabeza. Se sorprendió al ver, que alrededor de ella, estaban agrupadas varias personas. La miraban y decían cosas por lo bajo.

– Ese chico se arriesgó mucho. No creo que se salve. – escuchó que decía una mujer.

– El camión lo atropelló directamente – escuchó decir a otra.

Entonces empezó a recordar lo que había pasado. El pleito con Shampoo. Su huída para evitar que su prometido la alcanzara. Ranma detrás de ella, un camión acercándose. ¿Entonces, el chico del que hablaban aquellas personas era…?

– ¡No!

Gritó Akane desesperada. Como pudo, aún atontada, se levantó y se abrió paso entre la muchedumbre. Ésta se sorprendió ante la reacción repentina de la joven y la siguieron con la vista.

Aterrada y confundida, Akane buscó con la vista algún indicio de Ranma pero no encontró nada. Vislumbró a unos metros de ella otra multitud de gente que rodeaba algo o a alguien.

La angustia se hizo presa de ella. Mientras avanzaba hacia el lugar, en su mente suplicaba porque Ranma no estuviera allí, en medio de ese círculo. Imploraba que no fuera él, que seguro su prometido se hallaba a salvo, lejos de ahí.

Finalmente llegó hasta la aglomeración. No quería ver. Por más que quisiera pensar positivamente, tenía un mal presentimiento, sentía en su pecho una opresión que la sofocaba. Tomó aire y se armó de todo el valor que pudo. Volteó y se encontró con lo que más temía.

La angustia dio paso a la histeria y empujando a la gente, llegó hasta el cuerpo que se hallaba tendido en el asfalto, totalmente herido e inconciente. Trató de reanimarlo, pero no funcionó. Miles de lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas, balbuceaba palabras inaudibles e ininteligibles por la impotencia; la multitud sólo la observaba, recostada sobre el cuerpo de su prometido.

Quería estrecharlo entre sus brazos, pero dudaba en moverlo porque podría hacerle daño. Por un momento se quedó totalmente ausente, en un aparente estado de shock. No podía pensar, no podía actuar, simplemente su cuerpo no le permitía moverse, sin embargo percibió movimiento. Entonces reaccionó, y se dio cuenta que Ranma parecía querer volver en sí, eso la alivió.

– ¿Ranma, estás bien?

Como contestación, el muchacho escupió sangre. No, no estaba bien, todo lo contrario. Akane entró nuevamente en un estado de pánico. Volvió la vista a su prometido, que al parecer trataba de decirle algo pero le era imposible por el dolor.

– No hables, tranquilo. – le dijo la chica lo más serenamente que pudo.

Ranma intentó incorporarse pero le fue imposible, no sólo por las heridas, Akane se lo impidió también. Quiso al menos apoyarse en sus brazos pero un agudo dolor punzó en su brazo izquierdo, que lo hizo desplomarse. Akane soltó un alarido de susto.

– Creo que me… he roto el brazo… – dijo apenas dificultosamente.

– Iré a buscar un médico, una ambulancia, ¡lo que sea!

Pensó la chica en voz alta de manera exasperada mientras intentaba levantarse, pero Ranma la sujetó suavemente del brazo.

– Quédate… por favor – susurró, reprimiendo un jadeo de dolor.

– Pero… – titubeó la joven Tendo.

– Sólo… quédate.

Accedió, se hincó al lado de Ranma y le tomó la mano, ambos se sujetaron fuertemente. Lágrimas caían en el asfalto.

– Ranma, perdóname, si yo no… yo… esto es culpa mía – sollozó la joven.

– No Akane… yo debía… salvarte.

– No tenías que… ¡No tenías que hacerlo!

– Tonta… para eso estoy aquí, para… protegerte. Porque, ¿sabes? Eres… lo más importante… que tengo.

Intentó mostrar una sonrisa para reconfortarla, pero sólo se formó una mueca en su rostro. La muchacha abrió los ojos como platos.

– ¡¿Por qué me dices esto?! ¡No lo hagas Ranma! Por favor…

– Prométeme… que vas a cuidarte, que pase lo que pase serás fuerte y… que sonreirás siempre.

Akane sabía que estaba despidiéndose, y no, no quería escucharlo, no así.

– No Ranma… no digas… – sollozó la joven.

– Tengo frío, mucho…frío – se quejó él; la inconciencia estaba por llegar.

Akane lo abrazó lo más que pudo de forma temblorosa, Ranma se aferró. La chica miró a su prometido y éste subiendo un poco la cabeza se encontró con las pupilas de su prometida, cristalizadas.

– Akane sé que esto es tonto pero… – tembló – quiero que me digas que… me… quieres…

A la joven se le estrujó el corazón…

–… aunque no sea cierto… – finalizó el chico.

Y se le rompió en mil pedazos.

El viento empezó a soplar fuerte…

_**Fin del Flash Back.**_

----

Con el rostro visiblemente afectado el doctor no hacía más que abrazar a la muchacha que yacía entre sus brazos, llorando amargamente. Minutos después, un poco más calmada, se separó del galeno y éste le extendió un pañuelo.

– Cerré un momento los ojos… para cuando los abrí, Rama ya estaba inconsciente – se secó los restos de lágrimas y se talló los ojos.

– La ambulancia no tardó en llegar y nos recogieron. Quería ir con él pero nos separaron. Cuando llegué al hospital no quise que me revisaran, sólo quería saber dónde estaba Ranma; corrí por los pasillos pero no hallé rastro de él. Los médicos me alcanzaron y me dieron un sedante.

Desperté hasta la tarde siguiente y fue cuando me informaron que después de una gran lucha contra la muerte, Ranma se hallaba estable, pero en coma. Había sufrido heridas internas muy severas y que sólo cuando despertara podrían saber la gravedad de los daños. –

Akane hablaba de manera amortiguada y temblorosa, sujetaba su falda con fuerza y hacía intentos por no derramar más lágrimas.

– Recuerdo que los dos días siguientes estuve totalmente ausente, no tenía hambre, ni sueño, nada… Creo que aún estoy ausente.

La joven bajó la cabeza posando su vista en su regazo, movía el pañuelo una y otra vez entre sus manos. Tofu puso su mano en el hombro de la chica tratando de confortarla.

– Pienso, que lo único que puedes hacer ahora es cumplir con lo último que te pidió Ranma… ser fuerte, Akane. Siempre lo has sido y ahora tienes otra razón para hacerlo: porque él te lo pidió.

Akane mostró una leve sonrisa, se levantó al tiempo que lo hacía también el médico y tomó sus cosas.

– Gracias… – dijo débilmente – debo irme.

– Cuídate Akane – atinó a decir Tofu.

– Lo haré… _lo haré _– repitió en su mente mientras se alejaba…

* * *

**Notas:**

Uff!! Por fin he acabado este capítulo que lleva arrumbado meses en mi ordenador y hasta ahora que la musa y el tiempo han decidido congeniar es que he podido acabarlo.

Pido miles de disculpas a quienes seguían este fic y seguramente han tenido que regresarse al capítulo dos para entender este.

Igual como recompensa podría decir que este episodio es mucho más largo que los demás, casi el doble, así que espero hayan disfrutado la lectura. ¿Les gustó el Flash Back? Espero que sí, a mí al menos me puso nostálgica.

En fin, por último y no por eso menos importante les agradecería me dejaran sus hermosísimos _**reviews**_ con sus comentarios, críticas, sugerencias etc. acerca del capítulo, no les cuesta nada dar clic en el botón verde de abajo (hasta ahora me fijo que lo cambiaron) y escribir unas cuantas palabras de aliento a esta modesta autora.

¡Un saludo a todos!

_**Marii-san.**_


End file.
